The Cross
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: Clary felt betrayed at the end of COG, she left to start a new life. After tragedy strikes Clarys new life and friends,they must return to New York to find the one who has betrayed them. How will Clary handle seeing everyone she left behind? Chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So All Of The Chapter Are The Ones From The Original Story With Some Tweaks Here and There.**

**Chapter 7 is The Newest One**

**Please Review.**

**

* * *

My Choice**

C POV

I opened my eyes to see Jace on the beach, a few yards from me. The memories flashed before my eyes, Valentine about to kill me, Jace coming. Valentine stabbing Jace through the heart, killing him. Jace falling to the ground. Valentine summoning the angel, me changing the rune with his name to mine. Then the angel appeared, the angel delivering justice and telling me to close my eyes. I looked again at Jace. He was breathing. I could see the rise and fall of his chest. The angel saved him.

I longed to go to him, run my fingers through his hair. To see his golden eyes, to feel his lips against mine. But I felt frozen to the spot I sat, thinking. I could go to him and everything would be Ok. But I knew the truth, they wouldn't be Ok. They all lied to me. Mom and Luke all my life, about who I was. Jace and his family lied to keep me from helping my mom. No one would let me make my own decisions. I knew the decision that faced me, if I stayed that meant I forgave all the lies, the deception. Did I? I didn't know the answer, if I stayed they would all cloud my judgment and I would end up resenting them for it. The answer was easy, I had to leave. But how? They would never let me leave. I looked around, Lake Lyn caught my eye. I remembered Luke pulling me out after I portaled here. My eyes widened. I would make a portal and leave before they get here.

Where would I go? The minute the question went through my mind that answer appeared. Lukes farm house! I really didn't want to leave. I shook my head. No! The decision was made. No matter how much it hurt, I would do this. I could hear the people coming. The fight was over and I'm out of time.

"Now or Never" I muttered to myself. I leaned down and whispered "I love you" to Jace, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. I grabbed his stele and made a portal, visioning Luke's farm house. The sounds got closer and I stepped into the portal to my new life.

J POV

"Jace! Jace! WAKE UP JACE!" Alec screamed.

"What happened to him?" said another panicked voice, Isabelle's voice. "I don't know" Alec said.

"Oh my god what happened here? Is that... that's Valentine's body!" said Jocelyn's voice, Hmm….. I didn't even know she was here. But where was Clary? Why can't I hear her? Did Valentine do something to her?

I opened my eyes to see a very worried Alec and Isabelle. "Where's Clary?" I asked .They both looked confused. "Clary's not here, she's back at the Accords hall." "No she was here, Valentine had her." '" Valentine had who Jace?" Jocelyn asked

He didn't want to answer but Isabelle did "Jace said Clary was here, but I don't see her anywhere."

Jocelyn and Luke looked frantically around while I explained everything I saw to them. I couldn't explain how Valentine died to them since I was sure he killed me. "But If Valentine is dead were did Clary disappear to?".

'"I don't think she disappeared, I think she left." said Magnus "What?" we all asked at once.

"See this?" he said pointing to a spot at the sand. I looked around apparently I wasn't the only one confused

"What does that mean?" Alec asked. Magnus sighed. "Must I explain everything to you nephilim? These marks here indicate that a portal was here not that much long ago, my guess is she left in a panic." "A portal? But how?" asked Jocelyn " There is a lot we don't know about your daughter." said Magnus. " But why would she leave? If she knew Valentine was dead then she would know she was safe and we would be arriving since the battle would be over." Luke said

"That is something we will not know till we find her, but I think Jace needs our help right now" Magnus said observing that I was still on the ground not being able to get up. If I could move I would be pacing nervously. I Stopped Jace Lightwood pacing? Because of a girl! By the Angel!

"Right, well lets get you to the hospital so they can look you over, are you sure you were stabbed Jace? There's no wound…Or scar?" Isabelle said

"I'm sure" I said remembering it. Letting them help me up as we started heading to the city. Clary where are you? I asked myself


	2. Chapter 2

**The Order of the Cross**

* * *

C POV

8 months later

"Wow your getting really strong red, did you know that?" said Gabriel, my mentor as I tried to pin him down for longer than 30 seconds.

"No I'm not, this is nothing, I should be doing better than this!" I whined not being able to pin him longer was getting on my nerves.

He just laughed at my tone and said "You've only been training for seven months, it's going to take time for you to reach your full potential, but your way ahead of what I expected of you-" he stopped as I lunged at him and held him there.

I had to smile at that. I was able to take him down. It took a lot to take him down to.

He continued " - and you fight like you've been training your whole life, not just a few months so stop worrying and get some rest."

Being effectively dismissed I left the gym and went to the house to get cleaned up.

I was in the middle of a nice hot shower when Ellie pounded on the door. "Red! Is that you in there?"

I considered lying but thought better of it. She would know it was me.

So I put on a robe and started to dry my hair when I said " Yes"

In came the only other girl here my age, who happens to be one of my closest friends. She had a small figure with dark brown hair; her skin was a nice light brown from her parent's native heritage. But her eyes were a shocking white blue color, creepy yet mesmerizing.

She doesn't know who her parents were, and that's to be expected with her being a witch. When her mother gave birth to her she got scared and abandoned her, not caring if she died. But luckily Gabriel's wife found her and raised her as their own. They think when Ellie's mom saw her eyes she knew something was wrong.

She immediately grabbed the blow dryer and started to help with my hair. I changed it when I got here. I no longer have my long red curls, but a short layered look. The bottom layers are dyed black. It was Ellie's idea to do it this way when I mentioned I wanted a hair cut. She said it made me look more grown up and I wanted a change so I agreed.

"Come on, we have to get ready, Gabriel planned something for tonight and I get to dress you! ." she said all exited.

"Fine, is it just us or are the others coming to?"

Besides us, we have three other teens training with Gabriel who are Shadow Hunters. Their all boys who treat me like a sister and I love them for that. They all knew what I went through with Valentine and they didn't judge me as his daughter, but as a person they wanted to get to know.

We spent an hour in the bathroom while she put makeup on me and straightened my hair.

"Stay I'm going to go get your outfit for tonight so don't move or ruin your hair." with that she ran to get my outfit for whatever going on tonight.

While waiting for her my mind wandered. It's been exactly 8 months since I met Gabriel, his wife, and the rest of the group. I let myself think back to when I met Gabriel.

Before my thoughts went further than that Ellie came in with my outfit.

"Let's get you ready, trust me we will have lots of fun tonight!" she squealed

She left me to dress before I could ask her questions. The outfit was nice. A black silk shirt with sleeves that went to the elbows and a red ribbon along the stomach that was tied around to my back.; Dark blue skinny jeans and knee length boots.

I must say I love her sense a fashion; it kind of reminds me of home. I shook that thought from my head and walked out to meet Ellie, who was wearing almost the same thing but with a cloak.

"Come on, OH, wait I have to put this on you first." she pulled out a blindfold

"No way!" I said stepping back

"Come on, we have to hurry!" after a bit more persuasion I stuck it on.

She led me outside; I could smell fire and wondered where we were going. Finally we stopped and she pulled off the blindfold. I looked around and gasped.

I was in the middle of a circle, surrounded by my friends. They were wearing identical things to us but had on cloaks like Ellie. Next to each of them were torches lit.

"Clarissa Fray Morgenstern, we have welcomed you with open arms to train with us, now I would like to offer you to join our family and our order, this will be for life and you will forever be part of us, as we are to you. You already know our rules and what will be expected of you, so I ask again would you like to join us?"

I couldn't believe it; he was asking me to join them. It's one thing to train with him but know I could be one of them.

"Yes I would be deeply honoured to join you" I spoke in my most respectful voice.

With that said he continued the ceremony it all went so fast that I couldn't believe it when we came to the last part of the ceremony.

"With this Clarissa you become one of us." Gabriel said, placing the necklace around my neck. The necklace was a cross with wires going around it. It also had the rune for my name and the family rune.

I touched the cross and accepted the power it gave me, it was so much like my siblings necklaces.

"Welcome my daughter, Welcome to The Order of the Cross" he said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tragedy and Betrayal**

After the ceremony was complete Ellie took me out to an all ages club. It reminded me a lot of Pandemonium; I kept expecting Jace and Isabelle, and Alec to show up at any minute. Ellie kept the fun going and mind off things, she knew when I was thinking of the past. She took me out on the dance floor and we danced to telephone by lady gaga.

While we were the boys joined us. The first one I saw was Manny. He was tall and muscular from training and had black curly hair. His skin was a nice brown color from his Mexican heritage. He came to live with Gabriel when his parents died and he left there institute.

Behind him was Chance, not his real name of course. He liked to take chances so Gabriel gave him that nickname. Every time I ask for his real name he says just laughs and says "in time little bird." He was just as tall as Manny, his hair is black also but his skin is lighter, I know he has a bad past so I never push to hard. They both have brown eyes and similar personalities.

Surprisingly Beau came along. Out of all of them he didn't like me at all. I didn't know what his problem was so I just ignored him. He was not as tall as the other boys but was just as muscular. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He usually didn't come out when I was with the group. Maybe me coming into the cross helped him accept me. I wouldn't hold my breath at the thought though.

"What are you two fine ladies doing here without us?"Ask Manny

"Trying to get away from you losers" replied Ellie

"Awe, that really hurts us, look you made Manny cry," replied Chance, we looked at Manny who was faking crying.

'My mission is complete then" Ellie said all happy and we busted out laughing.

A new song started to play Rude Boy by Rihanna.

"Hey, wanna dance Red?" Chance ask me

"Sure" With that we went to dance.

I was having so much fun dancing with Chance that I didn't realize that it was getting late.

"Okay now it's time for your initiation Red, do you want to do it tonight or later?" asked Manny

"Do I actually have a choice?" I joked

"Not really" Manny said

"Fine let's get this over with."

We left the club and walked to a tattoo parlour shop. I looked at them questioningly.

"Your going to get the symbol of the cross tattooed on you somewhere." Chance said all serious

"That's it?" I asked.

"In a way it is, but its also the pride of wearing the tattoo. So lets get this done or are you too chicken to do it." They all started laughing.

"Lets just get this over with then." I said as we walked in. I decided to get it just below my neck on my back. When I asked where there's where they showed me. Ellie's was on her stomach, just above her naval. Chance's was on his chest above his heart. Manny's was on his left arm near his wrist. Beau's was on his back.

It didn't take long for my tattoo to be complete. It was done in the same colors as the others. Black for the cross and red for the wires. We left and we were home before our curfew at 2 am. That night was on of the best nights ever.

Training with Gabriel continued and he was training me even harder than before. I was glad that he was training me like the others.

"Glad your training me like you mean it Gabe, is it just cause I'm a member now?" I asked

He just laughed and said "Maybe, I just think your ready to up your training, you have done a great job on improving your form and you are faster than anyone I know, excluding me." He smiled and his eyes crinkled." You are an excellent student, Red and I'm proud of you. "

I smiled and decided for a sneak attack. I ran and knocked him of his feet and said "I am quite proud of myself too" I said while getting up and giving him a hand up.

"See, already using my lessons against me, sneak attack very funny."

"GABRIEL, RED, DINNERS READY! "Gabriel' wife Celia yelled

She is very kind. She's a witch just like Ellie. She taught Ellie to use her powers while Gabriel taught her to fight. They may not be her biological parents but they were in every way that mattered.

Celia is average yet beautiful. She had light brown hair that she let grow long. Here eyes where brown that had a extra glow to them if her emotions got the best of her. Her and Gabriel were made for each other.

We walked into the dining room to find everyone there except Beau.

"Where's Beau?" asked Gabriel

"He, ah, went out for a walk." They both shared a knowing look. Gabriel looked angry, Celia looked ashamed.

I sat next to Ellie who had a calm look to her face. It was worse because she didn't say anything. That meant she was beyond pissed.

"What's going on Ellie?" I asked and she just shook her head.

That night all of us teens, except Beau left to go have some fun. We tried to ask Ellie what was going on but she said it's not her place to say anything and wanted to drop the subject so we did.

We were dancing and having a good time when I got a strange feeling. I looked at the others who also stopped dancing, they obviously felt it to.

"Something's wrong," Chance said, all serious

"We have to get home" said Ellie "Something's happened to them."

"Like what?" I asked them since I was still new to this

"These necklaces alert us if something's happened to one of us, but its usually not this bad" Ellie said in a scared voice pointing to her necklace.

We ran as fast as we could to the car and sped home.

It was horrible. Smoke was coming from the house and Gabriel and Celia were nowhere in sight.

"We have to check the house." I said. They nodded

We all searched a different part of the house. I pulled a scarf around my mouth and nose so I could breathe. I checked there bedroom. Nothing. The library. Nothing again. The weapons room. While walking there I bumped into Ellie,

"Let's check the weapons room" we both said.

The door was open when we got there. I peeked in and saw something I never wanted to see. Gabriel was on the floor, blood surrounding him. Celia was crying. Someone yelled at her.

That voice was so familiar.

"I said open the damn portal!" Beau, it was beau!

Ellie heard him too and busted in the door.

"What the hell did you do you little psychopath!" She screamed. The ends of her hands sparkled with her power.

"Better open the portal Celia dear, or else I'll have to hurt your lovely daughters as well." She gave him a menacing glare but did as she told him to.

"Well it was lovely seeing you ladies but I must leave our precious family behind." Before he stepped through the portal he through something at Ellie. It was a seraph blade. I'm to far away, I cant stop it I thought.

I wasn't the only one who saw it. Celia jumped before it could hit Ellie and took the hit

"MOMMY!" Screamed Ellie.

I had my blade and ran to the portal. Beau saw me and waved as I threw it. Shattering the mirror before the blade hit it.

I saw where he was before the portal shattered. We would go after him if we got out of the house alive.

I turned to Ellie and told her to take her mom outside before the fire got worse while I brought Gabriel out.

Chance and Manny found us and helped us take them outside. The fire was real bad but we could care less as we tried to help our family.

Gabriel was already dead and we couldn't help him.

"_Ave Atque Vale,_ _Gabriel Ramirez__"_ Me, Chance, and Manny said Hail and Farewell my friend.

Celia was just barely alive.

"Don't leave me mommy, we all need you." Ellie said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop him, he tricked us, and he was a coward and had help. I'm sorry dear I don't have that long left. The blade had ravener's poison on it and its spreading. Please be safe my children." She whispered before she closed her eyes

Ellie and I starting crying. We couldn't help it.

That bastard took them away from us and he's going to pay. I looked up and saw Chance and Manny had the same expression.

"We have to go after him" I said

"We don't know where he went." said Chance in a controlled voice

"I saw where he was going before the portal closed. I recognized some of the buildings."

"Where did that murdering bastard go Clary?" Manny said

"New York City." I said and they gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who are They?**

New York, my old home. I haven't been there since before to help my mom. I do miss it at times, the busy streets, the sky scrapers, and most of all my family and friends. I know I left them, but it was essential that I do something on my own, a decision I made myself. Before today it was a very good decision.

I met new friends and became part of a new family that told you everything straight. There was no hiding anything from each other in this family. They gave you the decision and you made it on your own. They help protect you when the decision is made, Not protect you without consulting you in the decision. Thanks to my new family I am more independent and an excellent fighter. None of that would have happened if I stayed.

None of them would have trained me the way Gabe did. Thinking of him made my eyes tear as I remembered how they found me.

_Flashback._

_I was running through a forest as a demon was chasing me. Apparently it wanted to kill me and eat me. So I ran as fast as I could through the forest trying to lose it. I had an angel blade out that I took from Luke's house before I left. I tried to defend myself as best as I could but it always dodged my attacks. I had a feeling it was playing with me. I managed to damage it somewhat and got it angry, but it was still stronger than me. I tried to turn and run when I felt something hit my back. I fell down but turned unto my back to defend myself._

_But I could feel the poison in my system and my vision was blurring. The demon had a smug look on his face. There was a strange noise in the bushes and I turned to see two boys about my age with blades coming at us before I blacked out completely._

_When I woke up I was laying on a bed covered up. All I could think was not again._

_I looked around and saw I was not at the institute, but in a small bedroom. I heard someone clear there throat and turned to see a young woman looking at me. She smiled when I met her eyes._

_"I see you're finally awake, Gabriel would like to ask you questions if you feel up to it." Said the woman_

_"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Celia, if you don't mind, can I have your name please?"_

_I tried to clear my throat and said "My name is Clary."_

_"Clary, what a beautiful name. well I'll be back" she walked out the door after saying that._

_Two boys walked in after she left. They looked familiar but I don't know where from. I guess my confusion showed when they both laughed._

_"She doesn't remember us, how sad, even after we saved her life." The darker of the boys said_

_"Why would she want to remember you two dorks anyways?" a girls voice said._

_She came from behind the two and said "My name is Ellie and those two weirdos are Chance and Manny." They waved as there names were called._

_"What happened to me?" I whispered_

_"That's what we want to know" said a new voice. A man came in the room. He was tall with dark brown hair. He had the muscles of a fighter._

_"My name is Gabriel, this is my family, and if you don't mind I would like to know what happened to you."_

_I didn't know these people, and they wanted me to tell them what happened to me? Apparently my skepticism showed on my face because he sighed._

_"Were not going to hurt you Clary, we just want to know why a demon was chasing you. It's rare to find a young Shadow Hunter so defenceless, your lucky my boys found you or you'd be dead. They are quite strong young Shadow Hunters, trained by the best." he said with a smile causing the others to roll there eyes._

_I smiled and said "My name is Clarissa Fray, but call me Clary; I was hidden from this world for most of my life. I had no training really." I then told Gabriel the rest of the story after the others left. About my family and my decision to leave them all._

_He looked thoughtful through the story. When I finished he said "Thank You for the honesty, I know it must have been hard to tell me this, considering I'm practically a stranger still."_

_"I have a feeling I can trust you" was all I said_

_"Yes you can, well I can see you need training after you get better so would you like to stay here and train with me and my family, we are all out of the Clave's view so you wont be told what to do like any normal Shadow Hunter. But you need to be able to defend yourself so would you like to stay."_

_"You're asking a stranger to stay in your house?" I asked_

_"Well, I got a good feeling about you, and you where honest with me so you're welcome to stay."_

_End of Flashback_

"Red the portals ready, Gabe had an apartment in New York, for when Celia went to the city. We'll be staying there". Manny said

"Ok," I replied and went to check on Ellie. She had it worse than us. She had grown up with Gabriel and Celia; they were the only family she had until Manny moved in with them.

We talked and tried to think of where we would look for him. Unfortunately we couldn't think of much. But we wouldn't give up.

I was glad we were doing this, something to help us heal and avenge our lost parents. Beau was dead bastard when we found him.

Jace POV

"Come on Jace, we can't wait forever!" Izzy said very annoyed

"Fine" I snapped as I finished the demon off with one last hit. Fighting was the only thing that kept me busy. The only way to take out my frustrations.

The only thing that kept from going crazy about Clary. Nothing we had tried would work to find her. Magic. Runes. Nothing

If she was taken then we would've found something but deep down I knew she left. She must have made a rune to hide herself. I don't think any exist but she could easily create one.

Alec and Izzy have been worried about me through the last nine months since Clary disappeared. They've also wondered the same things I have.

Why did she leave? That's the question that eats at me everyday. Why would she leave and not say anything. We could have been together. She wasn't my sister, she knew before I knew. These questions will always bother me until I see her and ask them myself. If I saw her again.

"Come on Jace, there's been reports of demons in the underground tunnels; we should go check them out." Alec said.

"Lets go and have fun then" I said sarcastically.

Alec just sighed and led the way, already used to my attitude.

We were running when we heard noises. It sounded like someone was fighting. Sure enough we came to a dead end to see a young girl holding a dagger to a demons throat.

"Tell me were the bastard is!" she said, not bothering to acknowledge us.

The demon just hissed at her and she started to chant something. Fire erupted over the demons body and it began to scream in pain when she let it drop to the ground.

"Tell me were your master is and maybe I'll spare you." She said.

The demon hissed its answer "He doesn't stay in one area, he just calls and we come."

"That's not much of an answer, so I guess you die" she said before she flicked her fingers causing the demon to be engulfed in flames.

The girl turned toward us.

She had a small frame, with light brown hair. But what caught us were her shocking eyes. They were a white blue color. That meant she was a witch. She was wearing a red shirt with black pants and black boots with a large cloak.

She looked at us with hard eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"We should be asking you that" said Isabelle back giving her a once over.

"I don't answer to members of the _Clave_." she said in a hard voice, saying Clave like it was the dirtiest word ever.

"Well your just going to have to answer to us, were about out of patience, and your getting on my last nerve Downworlder." I growled through my teeth.

"Jace" Alec said in a warning tone

She turned to me and put her hand on the dagger that was sheathed on her hip.

"Bring it, Blondie " she taunted.

Before either of us could move, two boys stood between us. They looked similar with there black hair, though one had curly hair, and there dark skin color was similar. Both were holding angel blades.

They were dressed in similar fighting clothes as the girl. Dark red shirts, black pants, and black cloaks. Both were fighters, the way they held there blades and confident looks they were giving us.

Shadow Hunters, why were they protecting the witch? I thought

The one with straight hair looked away from us to look at the girl

"We did not come here to fight these Shadow Hunters, sister, you know that."

"But, Chance, You should have heard them, speaking all mighty to me, like I have to answer to them. And they interrupted me while I was dealing with a demon." She whined.

"You shouldn't have left without us Ellie, Red got mad when she found out you lied to her." Said the other boy. Ellie huh? And who was Red?

"This is not the place to discuss this." said the first boy as they all turned to look at us.

"Don't mind us here," I drawled out easily.

"You are obviously Shadow Hunters, why haven't you informed us you were in New York?" Alec asked giving a look.

They all gave us cool looks.

"We have done nothing wrong, and we do not take orders from the Clave, so do not treat us in such a manor." said the one named Chance.

"All Shadow Hunters take orders from the Clave." said Alec.

"Not all, apparently." I said.

"The Clave is filled with righteous Shadow Hunters, who only do things to save there sorry, pompous, asses." said the girl, Ellie.

"If you remember it was them who decided to compromise with DownWorlders when we had to fight demons." Izzy said.

"If I remember correctly, it was a Shadow Hunter who also disliked the Clave, who brought on all these problems." said Ellie.

I flinched a bit at that. The girl had a point.

"Quit antagonizing the Shadow Hunter, Ellie, just save your energy for the traitor." Said the other boy.

"Manny, I know you want to help me, but I think fighting the arrogant one there," a nod toward me "will help me more than anything, till we find our traitor." Said Ellie

I laughed and she pulled her dagger out and ran full speed at me. I pulled my blade out just as fast and hit hers with a loud noise of metal connecting.

Before any of us could do anything more Manny and Chance had Ellie, and Alec and Isabelle had me.

"Sorry, our sister is a bit on edge…. " Said Chance struggling to keep his grip on Ellie.

"Why are you apologizing to them, Chance?" said an angry Ellie

"I will not allow you to dishonour the family name that father had put so much effort into." He said in a voice filled with sorrow.

When he said that the girl stopped fighting them

"We also apologize for Jace, who is also on edge." said Alec, I just glared at him

A loud whistle went through the tunnel. The people In front of us went still

"Looks like your fun is over Ellie, time to face the music." said Manny cheerfully.

"Oh no, now I have to face Red, how mad is she?"

"Lets just say Red is more of a description, than a name right now." said Manny with a chuckle.

"Great I'm dead, she'll probably kill me, then bring me back to yell at me again" Groaned Ellie while the boys just laughed.

The whistle went off again sounding more urgent and the girl turned toward us

"Thank your Angel that I have better things to do right now Shadow Hunter."

Before I could make a sarcastic reply, her and the boys went running into the darkness.

We just looked at each other before I broke the silence.

"I think things are going to start to get interesting around here again" I said with a wide grin looking at them both.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're planning on making trouble, Jace?" Asked Alec in a worried tone

I just smiled at him and started heading out of the tunnels with them trailing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Just to Clarify the only NEW Chapter wil be chapter 7 :)**

**Thanks **

**Review**

**

* * *

Old Friend**

I sat there in the dark corner waiting for the rest of them to come. I whistled for them to come twice now. My patience was running thin at the moment.

I pulled my necklace out from under my cloak and looked at it. It was as normal as it ever was, no weird pulse, meaning they were in good health and no one was hurt.

They taught me that if I focus in on the energy the necklace releases that I can find where they are and tell what they are feeling at the moment. Right now Ellie is nervous and Manny and Chance are eager to see the fireworks. I bet they can feel the impatience and anger coming off of me.

I heard footsteps echoing from the tunnel and hid myself deeper into the shadows. I listened to the steps and knew who was coming. I stepped out of the shadows with a deadly grace and looked at the everyone before me.

Ellie flinched at the harshness of my glare. I tapped my foot on the floor, silently waiting for her excuse for her recklessness tonight.

"I got tired of waiting, of doing nothing, so I went for a walk and found a demon so I decided to take out my frustrations on it instead." she quietly defended herself.

I was about to speak when I heard more footsteps coming toward us in the tunnel. I looked to the others and they shrugged.

"Shadow Hunters" was Chances reply.

I looked at them with wide eyes. My face must have shown something other than anger since they looked at me questioningly.

"We have to leave." I said when no one moved I said "Now."

We ran out to the exit of the tunnels. I threw up my cloak to hide myself as we ran through the city; I was completely furious right now. I knew the others could sense my anger, so they just followed me without question. This was the last thing we needed; this would be a lot easier without distractions and complications they certainly will cause.

We arrived at the apartment doors and I took my cloak off and slung it over my arm and walked in. the others repeated my actions as we headed to the third floor. I walked quietly, I wanted to know what had gone on in that tunnel and they where going to tell me everything when I got through with them.

I opened the door and hung my cloak on the wall. No matter how mad I was, I would not tolerate the apartment to get dirty, so we all worked together to keep it clean. It was also out of habit; living with Gabe meant you knew how to keep a house clean.

I walked silently to the love seat and sat down, gesturing for the others to join me. They followed somewhat reluctant; they knew something was going on. We sat there in silence while I thought about what I would ask. This also was a tactic Gabriel taught me, let them come to you. The silence finally got to Ellie, she cracked first.

"Fine! I'm sorry that I ran off on my own! There, are you happy now!" she said

"I'm not mad that you ran off, I'm mad that you lied to us. I'm sorry if things are going to slow for your liking, but we must stay under the radar, Beau is a coward and will run if he thinks things are not going his way. He knows were here and I hate to say this, but he is a step ahead of us." I didn't like that he knew of our being in the city. I knew the others didn't like it either.

"So, tell me what happened in the tunnels, and who these Shadow Hunters are." I said in a voice that meant I wanted nothing but the truth.

"Oh, I forgot about them, well, what do you want to know about them?"

"There names for starters." I said dryly

"I don't think they said their names, there were two boys and a girl, a blonde haired boy- wait his name was Jace- and a black haired boy and girl who looked alike. There names weren't mentioned."

"What exactly did they see you doing?" I said calmly but I was nervous inside.

"Killing the demon and argue with these two." she gestured to the boys

"You didn't happen to mention why you where killing a demon or any of our names, did you?" her face turned a little pink and I knew the answer.

I groaned before asking "What did they hear and what names where given?" I said resigned

The others looked at me questioningly, they didn't ask about my life and I never told them.

"Manny, Chance, Ellie, and Red, that's the names they heard. They know were after a traitor, that's it, I think." I relaxed as I realized they didn't use my real name. I still had questions to ask them though.

"Are you sure that's it?" I had to be sure.

"Yes, we said nothing more, wait, he knows how much I dislike the clave and Chance may have said something about dad."

I looked over to chance and asked "What did you say about Gabriel?"

He looked at Ellie then said "Ellie wanted to attack Jace, Is that what his name was? So I stopped her and told her not to tarnish the family name."

"YOU WHAT?" I shrieked as I looked to Ellie

"What's the big deal? I would have beaten him. He was just so arrogant and I wanted to smack that look off his face. I almost did if cha-" I cut her off

"You don't know who he is do you? He's one of the best Shadow Hunter's out there!" I practically yelled as I stood up, no longer able to sit still.

"Who is he, Clary?" Manny asked looking at me.

"Jace Lightwood, the adopted son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, adoptive brother to, Alec, Isabelle, and the late Maxwell Lightwood." I finished

They looked at me

"How are you so sure?" Chance said

"They practically keep New York to themselves, tell me, did Jace always respond in a sarcastic manor. And did he seem like he was waiting for a fight?"

"He did seem eager when Ellie attacked him." Manny confirmed

"And he did like to answer sarcastically." Chance added

"Great! Jace is most likely intrigued by your stunt and look around the city to find out what he can about us. When a mystery presents itself, Jace has to find the truth and be a hero." I was talking more to myself at the moment.

"You sound like you know him, Red, I mean personally." Manny stated, amusement in his tone.

I looked at them and flushed. I forgot for the moment that they didn't know.

"Ah, look, she definitely knows him. Her face matches her hair." Manny said, causing the others to laugh and me to blush harder.

"My face is not black" I stated jokingly, which caused them to laugh harder.

"I think he meant the red, Clary." Chance snickered, causing me to smile and roll my eyes

"Duh, just joking Chance." I lost my smile and said "We need to be more careful now. They will keep on eye out for us and that means the Clave could get involved if where not careful. But if I remember correctly, Jace is more lenient than the others." They gave me that look again and I shrugged.

I looked at the time. I had a Meeting that the others did not know about. I would tell Chance only, he would approve. I hate to admit it, but I trusted him more than anyone else, more than Ellie.

I pulled Chance out to the balcony.

"I need to tell you something, you cannot tell any of the others. Can I trust you with what I only told Gabriel?"

He nodded "Of course Red."

I then told him about my life. From living a lie my mother had told me my whole life. Magnus putting a block on my mind to further my mothers lie. To Luke, who knew and never thought to enlighten me. To meeting Jace and the others at pandemonium. Valentine taking my mom and almost getting killed by the ravenor demon.

Jace saving me to him getting taken by Valentine. Finding out he was Valentines son and getting my mom back. The whole ordeal of being brother and sister. Finding out what Luke was and finding someone who knew how to help my Mom. Jace lying to me, trying to keep me in New York. And finally all the drama that happened in Idris. Finding out that I wasn't his sister and leaving. It took me about two hours to get my whole story out. Chance was a good listener, never interrupting and not judging.

"Wow Clary, that's how you know them isn't it?" I nodded "Well, I am thankful you trust me enough to tell me. So what are you planning for tonight?"

"I'm meeting someone I trust very much. He is well connected and maybe he can help us."

"Okay Red, I won't tell them, but be careful. I really hope he can help us. Do you think maybe we could meet him if he can help us?"

"Maybe, I do want you to meet him." I said honestly

"Great, well you better get going. I'll see you later on." Chance said dismissing me. He was so much like Gabriel. That made me laugh and then sigh in sadness. I missed him and Celia so much.

I went inside and grabbed my cloak. I put it on my arm.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked from the kitchen

"I've got business to attend to." I said as I walked out. I could hear Chance tell her to leave me be.

He was going to lie to her, I knew he hated it, but he would. We came up with something to tell them if they asked questions. I needed to cool of after all the excitement tonight, so I was going out on my own for a few hours. I walked out into the city. I missed it so much. I found myself admiring the tall buildings and the night life. I walked past so many familiar buildings and memories hit me.

Me and mom going into the art gallery. Me and Simon watching his friend read poems in the coffee shop. Going to mundane school before finding out about my life. Sitting there drawing something with my head on Simon's lap.

I walked to my destination. No one was there yet. I put my cloak on with the hood up. I climbed a fire escape to the roof and crouched at the end. I watched the spot as I waited for him to arrive.

Before Ellie had disappeared earlier today I had sent a message to someone. I told him to meet me here alone. I left the message where I knew he would find it.

I looked at the time and saw I was a little early. I was thinking when I saw a shadow head to the designated area. I smiled.

I jumped down and silently walked to him. He turned when he heard my approaching foot steps and looked at me.

I saw him look at me with questioning eyes. I took down my hood and his eye's widen.

"Clary?" he choked

"Long time no see." I answered

He ran to me and engulfed me with a hug.

"I missed you so much." he said

I pulled back so I could see him.

"I missed you too, Simon." I said meaning it.

He looked at me more closely. Noticing the changes. My long curly hair was now cut to short layers, dyed with black. I obvious had some muscle to me now.

I knew I could trust Simon; he never really cared for Jace. So he won't see fit to tell him he met up with me. Simon had gained some power while I was gone. He was a strong vampire and apparently embraced it.

He was one of the top vampires in New York by night and a high school student by day.

"Wow, Clary you have really changed. In a good way I mean." he smiled at me

"Thanks, I think, I'm glad you came Simon. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"I had a good feeling about coming. I guess I was right. So what brings you back to New York? And why contact me? Why did you leave anyways?" I laughed

"One question at a time," I joked and held up a finger, ticking off the reasons "one, I have a personal problem I need your help with," I put another finger up" two, I will tell you in a moment," I held up a third finger "I would rather not say at the moment."

He nodded "What do you need my help with, Clary?"

I looked at him smiling. He returned the smile.

I looked down; I would have to give him some details.

"Can we find a better place to talk?" I asked and he nodded.

We ended up atop a building. He stood looking over an edge while I sat on the edge.

He looked to me then said "OK, tell me what you need help with, and if I can, I will help you."

"Thank you, Simon," I knew it as the right thing to contact Simon I thought. Then I began to tell him what I thought necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK So this is The LAST original story chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Meeting With Simon**

I looked at Simon. I had to tell him some information so he would understand our situation a little better.

"Can I tell you only what is necessary?" I asked

"Tell me what you feel comfortable with."

I was silent as I came up with what to tell him. Finally I started.

"I got into some trouble after I left, and I met some people who helped me. They trained me as I should have been trained when I was younger. I was accepted as part of the family. They didn't judge me on my family history. Our mentor was an ex-Shadow Hunter. He taught me a lot and was a father figure, almost like Luke was. But Gabriel was always honest with me. They recently accepted me permanently into the family and it was one of the happiest moments in a long time."

I stopped to catch my breath. The hard part was coming.

"One night, me and my friends went out. We went dancing at a club and had a lot of fun. Then, we all got this feeling. It felt like something was wrong, so wrong. "I stopped as the tears came. Simon pulled me into his arms and held me as I continued. "When we got home, our house was on fire. We stood there shocked. Then we ran inside to find out why Gabriel and his wife hadn't come out. We split up. I went to look in his bedroom then our weapons room. That's where we found them." I choked off in a sob.

Simon was making soothing noises as I wept in his arms. I never showed this much grief in front of the others. I was one of the strong ones. But Simon has been my best friend for years, and I trusted him like I trusted chance.

"Gabriel was already gone by the time we found him. But Celia was still alive. She was crying over his body as someone shouted at her. When I realized I recognized that voice, I was shocked. It was our brother, his name was beau, he was screaming for Celia to open a portal for him and she did to protect us. But beau was not happy about that, so he pulled out a dagger and threw it at my sister. But Celia saw him do it at the same time and jumped in front of her to protect her.

The dagger alone should not have killed her. She was a witch, she and Gabriel adopted Ellie, who is also a witch. But the dagger had poison on it. Beau got away, but I saw the background. I recognized the city; he came here to New York. So after we took care of our mentor and his wife's body, we came here in search of Beau. He is a traitor and a coward. We will not rest until he has paid for his crime. That's why I need your help.

Even though he is a coward he is smart. But were smarter than him. I'm hoping you can help us by keeping an eye out for him." I said finishing with the story and telling him what I needed.

"You can trust me to keep an eye out Clary; I will help you find him. If you need any help with punishing him, I have a few good ideas." He smiled a wide smile showing fang.

I laughed and shuddered at the same time.

"Thanks, Simon! I don't know how I survived these months without your humour." I said as I hugged him.

He hugged me back and chuckled before asking "Why did you come to me? I mean I'm happy you did, but why not the Lightwoods?"

I didn't really want to answer this, but I knew I should.

"Because I know I can trust you to help me get this done without lying to me and without trying to solve this on your own. Simon, out of everyone, you are the only one who would not hold the truth back and try to protect me like I'm some kind of child. This coward took two wonderful people out of my and my adoptive sibling's life. We will get him; I just want to make sure I get a part in taking him down." I said

He looked thoughtful as he thought about my answer. Finally he answered.

"I'm glad you trust me Clary, but the truth is I almost helped Jace keep you in the city when we were attacked." he was so honest. I never knew that, so I was silent for a few minutes before I answered him.

"Was it your idea or did jace out you up to it? How long did it take you to agree? Do you regret it?" I asked quietly

"It was Jace's idea; he told me what the Clave would do if they knew about you so I agreed, even though I didn't want to. I know you better than that. I knew you would get there on your own; nothing could stop you when it came to your mom. And the only reason I don't regret it is because you would have been there when we were attacked."

I hugged him and then slapped him on the back of the head playfully

"See, I knew there was a reason you're my friend." I joked

"So, you going to tell the Lightwoods your here?" he asked

"No! And you aren't either!" I told him

"Just asking, besides they don't tell me everything, so why should I?"

"Good" I looked at my watch and found it was close to 3:30

"Oh, sorry Simon, but I have to go; it's later than I thought." I jumped up and hugged him.

"When will I see you again Clary?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and then got an idea

"Do you want to meet the rest of family?"

He looked excited when he answered "Sure, where and when should I meet you?"

I grabbed his cell phone and put my number in it "I'll text it to you"

I put my hood up and looked at him "Thanks Simon, I'm really glad you'll help us, even if you come up with nothing, you at least tried." I hugged him and heard his "Bye" before I ran home.

I was in such a good mood when I got home that Ellie's and Manny's yelling didn't bother me.

I looked at Chance before I said "He said he would try his best to help us and would keep his help a secret." I said with a smile "He would like to meet you all too, if you want to."

Chance smiled "I have no problem with meeting him"

"Meet who, Red?" Ellie asked, frustrated with not knowing

"A dear good friend of mine." was all I said

"So who is this dear friend of yours?" Manny asked

"A vampire, who has many connections, named Simon" I said a bit nervous, I wasn't sure how they would react

"So let me get this straight? You went out at night to see a vampire?" asked Ellie in a scary calm voice

"Yes"

"WHAT THE HELL! You couldn't just tell me? I thought we told each other everything." She pouted and I laughed getting another glare from Ellie

"I wasn't sure he could help us, so I didn't want to get your hopes up. Only Chance knew where I was going."

"So when do I get to meet this Simon the vampire?" she asked

I got an exited smile on my face "You want to meet him?"

"Of course, so when?"

"I'll check and see when." I left the living room and walked to my room, pulling my phone out on the way. I texted him.

_They want to meet you_

**Cool, so when?**

_Tonight?_

**Where?**

_Pandemonium?_

**Meet you there at, say 8? **

_Perfect ;)_

I put down my phone and went to my door and yelled

"Tonight, wear something nice. Were going clubbing!" I heard Ellie's squeal and knew she was happy.

I laid down and entered the beautiful land of sleep till Ellie jumped on my bed scaring me and causing me to jump out of bed ready to fight. This only caused Ellie to laugh harder.

"You... look... Like you're …..ready... to ...kill …..someone ….right now." she managed to get around her giggles.

"Yeah and I'm looking at that someone right now." I said playfully as I began to stalk my sister. She got a scared look on her face and ran out of the room laughing.

"You can't catch me, Red" She taunted as she ran around the furniture. I jumped over the table and she jumped over the couch and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it.

"Open the door Ellie! I will make you pay!" I said knocking, more like banging on the door.

"You can keep on knocking, but you can't come in!" Ellie said with a laugh

I just gave up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"What time is it?" I asked Manny

"It's about 5 maybe"

I looked up surprised "5?"

"Yep, I think that's why Ellie woke you up, to get you ready."

"Oh shoot!" I ran to my room to find Ellie holding an outfit for me.

"You didn't think I risked my life for nothing did you?" she smiled

I grabbed the outfit and muttered a 'thanks' and walked to the bathroom to clean up. The outfit was a deep green blouse that had straps cross on the back with a v-neck line. And black pants with ankle boots. I loved it. The others where dressed in the same manner.

I straightened my hair and Ellie put on my makeup. It was about seven when we where done.

"So let's go meet Mr. Tall, dark and vampire!" squealed Ellie, seriously what is up with this girl today!

"Ellie, why are you so hyper?" I asked

"Cause he may be able to help us and I have some more hope, plus he is from your past and you never told us about it, so I'm naturally curious."

I sighed but didn't answer. I knew it hurt her, but I wasn't ready to tell her yet. Chance gave a squeeze to my shoulder as I led the way to pandemonium.

"Were here!" I said with happiness as we arrived. And quickly rushed the others into the line.

"Go ahead" the bouncer said and we entered the club. It was just like I remembered. I smiled a big smile and made my way around the dance floor to wait for Simon.

"Were a little early, so if you want to dance, go ahead and do it." I said and the others nodded heading off to the dance floor.

I waited off to the side, keeping to myself when I spotted some familiar figures. Oh no! Not right now, I can't deal with this yet.

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus where here. Before I could warn the others, Jace spotted Ellie dancing with Manny.

Before I could do anything Simon was at my side.

"Glad you came Clary" Simon voice was warm and happy. I smiled at him but he knew something was wrong. "What?"

I pointed to Jace and he nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I can cause a distraction." He left me where I was and walked over to Jace while I ran to get the others.

"Come on, the Shadow Hunters are here and we need to leave" I said panic in my voice

"Ok, Ok, where coming" Manny said.

I looked back to Simon who was talking to Jace. Jace had a look of pure furry on his face.

What was Simon up to?


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew! Ok all of the files have been sucessfully uploaded now!**

**Please Enjoy Chapter 7 :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

* * *

Jace POV

Izzy was taking us to pandemonium tonight. I really didn't feel like going but she insisted. I don't know why they bring me if all they do is complain about my attitude, so what if I want to be by myself. But no, its never that easy.

This is why I'm standing with Izzy, Alec and Magnus outside Pandemonium waiting to get in.

We got in with ease and Izzy went straight to the dance floor with Magnus following her. Alec and I just walked off to the bar to wait for them.

"Man this is boring." I said to no one in particular.

"Come on Jace, Try to have a bit of fun. Please?" Alec asked watching with concern.

"Fine"

Izzy came up to us with a smile and her eyes glinted in the flashing lights. I knew that look.

" No Izzy. I don't want to dance" I said as she tried to pull me on to the dance floor.

"Come on Jace! You know you want to!" she said with a chuckle.

I smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bar where Alec and Magnus were.

"Can't make me Iz" I said. She pouted and looked at me with sad eyes.

It was at that moment I looked up and saw . That witch from the tunnels. I tensed up and froze.

Alec saw me. " What is it Jace?"

"It's that girl. The witch from the tunnels" Magnus shot a glare but I ignored it.

"We should talk to her. We still don't know why their here" Isabelle said as she watched the girl dance. She was dancing with one of the boys from the tunnel.

"I think I will" I said. I started to make my way through the crowd when someone stepped in front of me.

"What's up Shadow Hunters" Simon asked easily.

"Nothing" I said and tried to move around him, but he just moved to the side blocking me in.

"So eager to get away Blondie, don't you want to have good long talk with your buddy" Simon asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I have better things to do than listen to you complain about the lack of A-negative blood in town" Jace drawled out easily.

"Yeah, I guess the almighty shadow hunters can't talk with the lowly vampire anymore." he said as he ignored my other comment.

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"You know, Clary never really liked your attitude much. She tolerated it more than anything" Simon said watching me.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth

"Oh, you know what I said, trust me I knew Clary a long time"

I was absolutely furious with Simon now. I looked him in the eye before I said " You know nothing Simon, now move" I shoved him to the side before I felt his hand grab my arm.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Simon said as he shoved me. I pushed him back effortlessly.

"Jace, Simon, cut it out! We came here to have fun, not for you to too fight!" Isabelle yelled grabbing Simon by the back of his shirt.

I looked to Izzy, and then I remembered that I wanted to talk to the witch.

But she was gone.

I was about to turn around and punch Simon in the face, when I noticed something. It was the witch and two boys. They were trailing behind someone; slowly making their way out the doors.

"This club sucks. Let's follow them" Isabelle said as she watched them leave as well.

I smirked," About time."

CPOV

We left and headed to some abandoned buildings.

I felt the urge to punch something and demons would just have to do.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave. There was no way that they would have seen us" Ellie said, but she was still bouncing on her feet happily waiting for the fight with the demons.

Chance, Manny and I pulled out our angel blades.

"Their smarter than you give them credit for" was all I said as we walked in to a building.

We walked around silently. So far no demons had been spotted.

I was just about to offer to go back home when we ran into….. the Lightwoods.

"Shit" I swore.

I sunk into the shadows just out of sight.

"Well well look what we have here" Jace said eyeing Ellie.

"Still up for a fight there Blondie?" Ellie asked taking a step forward. Chance and Manny brought their blades up in his direction.

_C'mon guys not now! Please_! I thought watching as Alec and Isabelle brought their blades up as well.

"We could always report you to the Clave" Alec said trying to gain control.

I moved from the shadows easily. My hood was pulled over my head so they still couldn't see me.

"Put the blades down...Now" I said sternly.

They obeyed instantly without hesitation.

"Someone has you whipped good" Jace said with a smirk. He looked at me but gave up after noticing how covered I was.

"That goes for you as well Lightwoods" I said. I watched as a look of confusion crossed their faces.

"How do you know our last name?" Isabelle asked watching me closely.

_Here we go._

"Well it seems I've been forgotten already" I said stepping out from the shadows.

"Isabelle looked me over closely but could still see nothing through my cloak.

I pulled of my hood and looked up at their shocked faces.

" Long time no see" I Said calmly.

* * *

**DAMN...I know you kind hate me now right?**

**Haha I promise to update soon.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Mandy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay**

**Ok So I Have One Thing To Say:**

**I LOVE Everyone Who Put This Story On Their Alert And Fav's BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**(Btw PLEASE NO FLAMING UNLESS YOU HAVE SOMETHING USEFUL TO ADD TO IT. And If You Do Flame. FEEL FREE But I Will Have something to say about it)**

**Sorry A Bit Pisssy cuz SOMEONE keeps reviewing on all my stories and FLAMING every chapter and not saying anything helpful AT ALL..**

**_Ok Im Done Sorry ENJOY :)_**

_ **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Charecters From The Mortal Instruments Series. They All Belong to Cassandra Clare. I Own Manny,Chance,Ellie and The Plot**_

* * *

CPOV

Clary watched as the Lightwoods eyes raked over her new look. Her once long red hair, now short and dyed black at the tips. Her new look and attitude was evident.

"Cl...a..ry" Isabelle managed to choke out. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Clary's mouthed twisted into a smile. Chance, Manny and Ellie moved just a bit closer up to the Lightwoods.

Now it was Clary's turn to look over the Lightwoods.

Isabelle looked like... Isabelle. Long black hair pulled up into a neat twist on her neck, black dress with red 8-inch heels. Her familiar whip in her hand ready to strike. She looked like she was deciding whether to be happy or angry.

Alec looked shocked, confused and happy all at once. He was wearing dark grey sweater and jeans. His seraph blade lit up his face giving him a dangerous glint.

And then Jace; he looked as good as ever. Dark button up top with 2 buttons open showing his white shirt underneath with a pair of black jeans. The light from his blade made him look like a dark angel with his tousled blonde hair. His face was a blank slate, showing no  
emotion at all.

"How's Magnus doing Alec?" Clary asked for lack of better questions.

"Fine. Thanks. How are you doing?" he asked he seemed relived that she was safe, not kidnapped or killed etc.

" She was fine before we ran into you" Chance said sounding like her older brother.

"So Red... Can I please take care of Blondie now?" Ellie asked tilting her head to the side as if calculating the odds of her winning.

Alec and Isabelle stepped forward as if by instinct. They levelled their blades so they were pointing at Ellie more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Clary said. Her voice taking on a dangerously hard voice. She levelled her blade at Isabelle.

She wasn't the same person as she was when she had been with the Lightwoods and they were going to have to figure that out.

" What are you going to do? Kill her?" Jace said speaking for the first time. He looked her in the eye.

She did the last thing any of them expected. She shifted her weight easily onto her left side and swung around Isabelle. She was standing in front of Jace now with her blade pointed at his neck. She knew Manny, Chance, and Ellie had the other two covered.

" I'm not some weak little mundane you can intimidate Jace" she said.

Her hand didn't waver and her voice remained solid and menacing.

She looked him right in the eye.

"You would do well to remember that" she said and in a swift motion, she was back beside Manny.

With just a slight nod of her head she and the rest the gang were running out the door without so much as a second glance back.

"Clary" Isabelle called out. She ran out after them and into the alley outside the building.

She looked around and noticed Clary. She was standing alone facing Isabelle.

"You have 2 minutes Isabelle" Clary said quickly looking behind Isabelle to see if Jace or Alec followed her out too.

"Why did you come back Clary? We were just starting to accept that you might not be coming back" Isabelle said sounding hurt.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was just tired of all the shit going on here?" Clary yelled back. She didn't have to explain why she was here to her.

"What shit Clary! With Valentine? He's dead!" Isabelle yelled she was losing her patience as was Clary.

"I know he's dead Isabelle! And no, the shit I'm talking about is when you ALL lied to me. You just expected to be that good little mundane and not do anything. Not anymore Isabelle" Clary said.

Isabelle flinched but remained silent so Clary spoke again.

"You know what Isabelle? I should thank you! If it weren't for you and Jace and Alec I never would have met my REAL family and friends" Clary said laughing humourlessly.

Clary swallowed that was a low blow and she knew it.

"Then what are you doing here? Torturing us? Jace? Well congrats it worked. Do you know what we have been through these past months?" Isabelle yelled every bit of anger and betrayal evident in her voice as she spoke.

"You know what Isabelle, I honestly, and completely, and truthfully can tell you that I don't care!" Clary yelled throwing her hands up in defeat.

Liar. Clary thought.

She watched Isabelle's expression turn from angry to hurt.

"If you don't care what are you doing talking to me than?" Isabelle asked softly. She watched her old friend carefully. She understood where Clary was coming from but it still hurt.

"Good question" Clary said. And before Isabelle could blink Clary jumped onto a trash bin and than onto a fire escape and onto the roof of the other building.

She ran off into the shadows quickly leaving Isabelle.

Jace moved away from the door of the building and walked over to Isabelle who was still standing in the middle of the ally.

"Did you hear?" Isabelle asked softly, wiping a tear from her face.

Jace just nodded his head and looked off to where Clary had run off.

He would get his answers from her, even if it killed him, but not tonight. Tonight he needed to punch something. Really hard.

Beau smiled evilly as he watched Clary and the black haired girl;  
Isabelle argue.

He turned to the demon on his right.

"Watch them." he said and walked away to sound of a weeping girl.

* * *

**Yup So...Clary's a TINY Bit Bitchy ATM :)**

**Beau HAS RETURNED! What Do You Think He's Up Too.**

**CLICK THE NICE BUTTON WITH THE WORDS REVIEW ON IT :)**

**Love You All,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S-A Big Thanks To My Beta Inesss ( I LOVE YOU)**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Clary watched Isabelle cry into Jace's arms. The arms that she wished were wrapped around her in a tight hug. And leaning his head on...

Clary shook herself of those thoughts quickly.

Clary jumped from building to building for a while thinking. Thinking about the reasons why she wasn't in Jace's arms right now.

1- Mom and Luke lied to me for all those years.

2-Jace tried to keep me out of Idris to help my mom.

3- They all treated me like I was going to walk off and kill myself. A  
"helpless little mundane."

Clary walked into the apartment and hung up her cloak. She walked right past the kitchen, where Manny, Chance, and Ellie were sitting, and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed and sat there for a second before deciding she needed a shower. She walked into the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower not even bothering to make the shower warmer.

Clary was a new person now, and it was about time the Lightwoods knew that. They were not going to get anything from her. She had her new family and that's all she needed.

"Bring it on Lightwoods. Badass Clary is here" she said confidently.

* * *

IPOV

Isabelle Lightwood had only ever cried twice in her whole life. Once when she found Max dead and again at his funeral. That was it.

So why was it that right now she was balling her eyes out on Jace's shoulder? Watching Clary leave had made her feel like someone had punched her and ripped out her heart.

On one hand, Isabelle understood that Clary felt betrayed and if it were her she probably would have done the same thing as Clary. But on the other hand, she could have at least called or wrote to tell  
them that she was fine and safe and you know... NOT DEAD!

Isabelle looked up at Jace. His face was set in a blank slate showing no emotion but his eyes told a different story. He looked sad, confused, betrayed and questioning all at once.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. She looked Jace in the eye and motioned for Alec to come out from the building.

"Were going to find Clary and were going to get her to talk to us"  
Isabelle said determined.

"I don't think she's going to want to talk to us" Alec said softly.

"Who said she had a choice?" Isabelle said back.

* * *

CPOV

Clary walked out from her room and into the kitchen.

Manny, Chance and Ellie were still sitting at the table talking quietly. They looked up when she came in.

They looked like they had just made a big decision.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She opened it up and took a sip.

"Clary we were talking and if you want to you know go back to...go back to the Lightwoods we would understand" Manny said.

Clary actually spit the water out of her mouth and started coughing.

"Excuse me... Please repeat that?" Clary asked trying to breathe  
again.

"I'm going to take that reaction as a no?" Ellie said hopefully. She fiddled around with the tablecloth.

"Don't worry guys I'm not going back there...ever. They may have been my family once but I don't go for the lying type" Clary said

"So your never going to leave us?" Ellie asked.

"I made a promise when I joined the Red Cross didn't I. I'm not going to go back to them" Clary said in a manner that ended the conversation.

"Besides their never going to find us. If they can't find us they can't try to talk me into going back. Not that I would listen anyway." Clary said taking another swing from her water bottle.

"Yes we are" Jace said from the hallway. He was leaning against the door frame looking relaxed.

For the second time in the past 10 minutes Clary spit out her water.

* * *

**A/N Are Going to Be Down Here from no on. :)**

**Sorry The chapters Just a bit short but I hope you like it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What Do You Think Is Going TO Happen?**

* * *

**Clary-Do I ever get to actually drink my water?**

**Jace-You were surprised to see my beautiful face.**

**Ellie-Yup. Im sure that's it.**

**Clary-Jace your so...aghhhhh!**

**Jace-Aaaamazing right?**

**Review to Make Them SHUT UP :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick A/N- The format of this chapter is a bit weird today becuase of my computer ( Both the computers in our house crashed) So...SORRY!**

* * *

CPOV

Ellie stiffened beside me while Chance and Manny came up behind me.

I choked on my water ( again).  
" What for the love of god are you doing here?" I half screamed.

His mouth pulled up in a bit of a smirk. I knew that look.

" I actually came here looking for someone. A girl. Short. Red hair?  
Bit of an attitude? Seen her around?" He said easily, moving out of the  
wall and took a few steps towards me.

I scowled at him.

" Ellie? I'm hungry. Can you guys go pick up some food?" I asked  
without turning around. I kept my eyes locked with Jace's.

" Red. Were all for following orders but were not leaving you here  
alone with...What's his face" Manny said coming to stand beside  
protectively.

" I second that" Chance said moving up to stand next to Manny.

I raised my eyebrows. They had never directly ignored something I said  
before.

Ellie watched Jace quietly. A small smile was on her lips.

" Manny, Chance. I'm hungry too. Let's go grab some Chinese or  
something" she said.

I turned to Ellie in shock. She had wanted to beat Jace to the ground  
a couple hours ago.

Manny and Chance looked dumbstruck.

Jace even looked a bit shocked. One of his eyebrows was raised in  
confusion.

" I said I'm hungry!" Ellie said louder her eyes changing colour. Both  
the boys faces glazed over and they walked over to the door without a  
sound.

" Ellie? What did I tell you about mind control?" I asked with a frown  
in her direction as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Don't use it unless it's necessary blah blah blah. Insert lecture  
about abusing my powers here. Blah blah" Ellie smiled and left the  
room before I could say another word.

I smiled a bit before turning around to face Jace once again.

"You had better have a really good reason for showing up here!" I  
growled, keeping my voice low and emotionless.

" I already told you I'm looking for a short red head with attitude"  
he said easily.

I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists.

"Jace Way...Lightwood!" I said correcting myself. I looked in the  
eyes.

He flinched slightly but other than that his face remained blank.

" I meant what I said. I'm looking for someone who you used to be  
_you_" Jace said walking closer to me.

It took every fiber of my being to not smack him across the face.

" I'm still the same person but I can now kick a demons ass instead of  
being the _little mundane_ stuck in the corner," I said as if it was the  
most obvious thing in the world.

" Ha! Yes you really are the same person Clary! Because last time I  
saw you, I'm sure that holding a seraph blade to your friends neck was  
something you loved to do" he said sarcastically.

I flinched just a bit. Ok so holding a blade to Isabelle's neck...a  
bit over the line, but holding a blade up to Jace.

"Speechless? No comment? You know I'm right" He drawled.

I should have held it up to his neck just a BIT longer!

" So are you playing messenger now?" I asked sweetly.

" Not exactly. I just had to talk to you. I had a question that had  
been bothering me since you just picked up and left," He said more  
seriously.

I gave him a questioning look and he continued.

"Were you ever planning on coming back to New York and at least  
telling us… or hell screw 'us'! Were you ever planning on coming back  
to tell _ME!_ Tell _me_ that you were _OK_!" He asked his voice raising a  
few levels.

I looked at him. His eyes showed emotion. For once in his life his  
eyes showed Pain, Misery, and Lose and...Love.

I ignored the feelings that surfaced and focused on something. The  
pledge I made to the Cross. Ellie. Chance. Manny. And Beau.

I summoned every feeling of hate and pain that Beau had caused me. Had  
caused all of us.

I was not going back to the Institute. I was going to kill Beau and  
than go back to my New Home. To my New Family.

JPOV

I watched Clary take a deep breath.

Finally! I'm going to get my answers. She might...

She might come back to me.

Hate flashed through her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak.

" Clary!" Someone screamed.

I turned around to see Ellie and the two boys run through the door.

Their faces were frantic.

" Clary. Beau! He's back" Ellie said urgently.

* * *

**Ok so Its actually kinda really short! I'm Sorry! But I'm getting a laptop soon so I that way if the stupid house computers don't work than I can use that.**

**ONCE AGAIN REALLY SORRY BOUT HOW SHORT IT IS! My comp is kinda being messed.!**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**~Mandy**


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

Clary stood still for about two seconds after Eliie had come running in before running to the front of the aparment and grabbed two seraph blades.

With last glance at me, she ran out the door with Ellie on her heels. I followed after her quickly, not liking how afraid she had seemed of this "Beau" character.

By the time I reached the bottom of the staircase, Clary and Ellie were talking to Manny and Chance. Both the boys had look on their faces that I've seen many times.

A blank slate. No emotion.

"Clary! What's going on" I asked as I neared them.

Manny and Chance turned to face me.

"Shove off Blondie" Manny growled. I raised an eyebrow at him spectively.

"Jace. Please for once in your life..listen" Clary said without looking up from her weapons's belt. She shoved a few daggers in before looking up at me.

" Tell Alec and Isabelle to come out from their hiding place so you'll have someone to keep you company" Clary said.

A small smirk formed on my lips, she was getting better it seemed.

" And what if we don't wont to stay here?" Isabelle asked as she stepped out from the darkened corner she and Alec had been hiding in.

Clary shook her head and looked over at Ellie. Before Alec, Isabelle and I could catc,h on we were being thrown back against the wall forcefully.

We landed with a painful grunt againest the wall. Clary looked over at us with an unintersanted glint in her eyes.

I tried to get up but it felt as if someone had wrapped steel wires around my body and pulled.

" I wouldn't move if I were you" Chance said slideing a dagger in his jacket pocket.

"Nice spell eh?" Manny said back as he exited the lobby along with Ellie and Chance. Clary walked over to the door. She pulled it open, but just before leaving spun around and looked me in the eyes.

"Ohh.. I almost forgot Jace. The answer to your question is No. I wasn't planning on going ever coming back. And it's going to stay that way" with her last words she ran out the door, her hair flashing a deep red in the last lights of sunset.

" What were you saying earlier? It's the same Clary! We just need to talk some sense into her!" Alec said as he struggled againest the magic bounds.

" I guess we were all hoping that the same old Clary lived in there somewhere" Isabelle said mournfully.

Alec opened his mouth to say something else when a new voice joined in.

" You'll have to tell me about this 'Old' Clary sometime"

We looked up to meet the blue eyes of tall brown haired boy.

" Who are you?" Isabelle asked looking over quickly.

The boy laughed as he pulled out a heavy looking black stone.

"My name's Beau" He said with a sick smile.

* * *

CPOV

We ran quickly down the sidewalk not careing if we bumped into a mundane's or not.

"Where was he Ellie?" I asked as I scanned over the old warehouse looking for any signs of him.

"Right here!" Chance answered back frustrated. I scanned the area again this time slower looking for any signs of Beau or demons.

Something shiny caught my eye. I ran over without a word,knowing the other's would follow me.

As I neared the object I noticed it wasn't shiny but sparkly. It was a bottle of silver sparkles?

"What the hell is that?" Manny asked as I bent down to pick it up. A note fluttered out from the bottom.

Chance bent down this time and snatched it off the ground. " It's adressed to you Red" was all he said as he handed it to me.

I grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Dear Red,_

_I wonder what Magnus is going to do without his little boy toy?_

_~Beau._

"That son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"What? Who's Magnus Red?" Ellie asked as my fist curled around the note.

"Magnus is Alec's boyfriend...We have to go back to the aparment now!" I said as It finally dawned on me what his plan was.

We all took off running down the street again.

As we ran into the building we saw Jace and Isabelle. Just Jace and Isabelle.

Isabelle looked about ready to cry and punch someone at the same time. Jace looked ready to murder someone.

"Please tell me Alec found away to get out of the spell?" I asked dcreading the answer.

Isabelle glared at me. I glared right back not in the mood for her wounded friend act.

"No. This jackass named Beau came in and threw a black rock thing at us and than pulled Alec out" Jace answered.

"Black rock thing?" I asked turning to Ellie.

She groaned. "Shit! I forgot that..Gabriel." SHe cut off at his name.

It hit me then. I pulled something out of my back pocket. It was red with swirling blakc runes on it.

"It looked like this I assume?" I asked. Jace and Isabelle looked it over and nodded.

"Well...were screwed now!" Manny said.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"It's called a spell rock. Basically it can over ride any type of forcefeild or holding spell" I asnwered.

"So...That means Beau can get anywhere that is protected..."Isabelle asked.

Manny, Chance and Ellie exchanged a look with me.

"Not just anywhere with Magic forcefields...He can into Idris as well"

* * *

**So was it worth the wait? Sorry it's been a while..I have some REALLY annoying teacher's this year.**

**Couple Things:**

**~Blog. I have a blog with Fic Trailer's and Banner's ( WHICH I STILL NEED MORE OF). Feel free to take a look, The link is on my Profile.**

**~NEW STORY! The new story is taking the place of School Can Be Fun ( Another fic of mine that is almost done). It's called The Past Is The Past. It's a TMI and Infernal Devices Crossover. **

**~And...Um...Review Please? Please? Check out my other Fic's :)**

**Lots Of Love,**

**~Mandy**


	12. AN

**Sorry Peoples this is not an update just a Authors note for two things:**

**1) I will be ACTUALLY updateing all my fics in ONE WEEK when CHRISTMAS Break begins :D**

**2) On Cassandra Clares blog it has offically reported that...SOMEONE HAS BEEN OFFICALLY CAST AS CLARY IN THE UPCOMING CITY OF BONES MOVIE.**

**Lilly Collins. She was in the "Blind Side" and you can read more about it on Cass Clares blog,**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update...I just wanted everyone to know that yes I am still alive ( Wink: Lols U know who u r) and that I will be updateing sooon.**

**I CAN"T WAIT TO SEEEEEE WHOS GOING TO PLAY JACE! ( ALEX PETTYFER)**

**LOts of Love,**

**~Mandy**

**P.S- ALEX PETTYFER IS NOT Engaged to Dianna Argon..Their just PROMISE rings that they have been seen sporting :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**** Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare, All other characters and plot line belongs to BlondeHairBlueEyes14, please do not copy or reproduce without permission****

* * *

CPOV

_How..how..how..."_

Manny ducked as I swung my bag over my shoulder, almost hitting him the process.

"Hey! Watch it Red." He said. "I enjoy having a head on my shoulders"

I managed to roll my eyes at him before returning back to my thought process. How the hell were we going to get Alec back? How the hell were we going to stop Beau? And last but not least, how in the world were we going to tell Magnus that his boyfriend had been kidnapped?

Ellie and Chance came into the kitchen argueing with each other, I groaned internally before shooting them a quick " Shut up." They lowered their voices but continued arguing. Manny walked up behind them and slapped them on the head.

I sighed as the room remained silent for a few seconds. I put my hand to my waist and checked for my weapons and steele before grabbing my green leather jacket ( a present from Ellie a few months ago) from the coat rack. I shrugged it on and turned back to my friends.

"I'll be back in about two hours, four at the most. If we find anything tonight I'll call you." I said, ignoring the matching looks of worry and fear in their eyes. I sighed and gave them a genuine smile.

"Be careful" Chance said quietly watching me with those annoying puppy dog eyes.

"I will. Ellie, no magic while I'm gone," I said in a strict tone;"Manny and Chance, don't encourage her. I would like to come back here and not have to put out a fire."

"Come on! One time! One stupid kitchen fire and I never hear the end of it!" Ellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, just be good." I called walking out the door. I jogged quickly down the staircase and pushed the glass door open before walking out into the cold night sky was almost completely void of clouds and the moon looked as if someone had just placed a bright light in the sky.

I pulled the zipper up on my jacket before running onto the sidewalk and signaling a passing taxi.

I opened the door and sat down quickly slamming it shut as I did.

"Brooklin, 1256 Banted Street," I said to the driver. He was an older man with greying hair and a beard cut into a goatee.

He nodded silently and hit the gas pedal, sending us speeding down the street. The lights from everything going on outside zoomed past the windows quickly. As if luck was on my side, there was barely any traffic and we only hit one red light.

When the driver stopped I handed him two twenties and a quick thanks before stepping back out into the cold outdoors.

I looked around for second but I was the only one there at the moment. I took this time to check over my outfit quickly. I had thrown on a draped tank top, dark wash skinny jeans with my favourite suede cuffed ankle boots. With my jacket thrown over it I knew I looked good.

I may be trying to save Alec and kill Beau but after getting my long locks chopped off, Ellie had drilled fashion into my head and now it was stuck. Besides, these boots packed a hell of a kick and I could hide two serpah blades and a dagger in the jacket. My steele was tucked in my sleeve as always.

A few seconds later another taxi pulled up and Jace and Isabelle stepped out quickly. Jace's face was set in stone and Isabelle looked pissed, yet sad.

I spun on my heel and walked up to Magnus's house without a word. I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I opened it up and walked into the familiar place. I sucked in a breath as sharp pang shot thriough me, no matter how hard I tried, there was no denieing it I had missed everyone while I was gone.

You could tell Magnus decorated it, two long silver couches were placed around a silver table with burning candles, a large TV was set up across from it and a series of bookshelves were lined up with books and random sparkly trinkets. The wall's were painted in a bright red with silver circles neatly painted on.

"Who dares disrupt my beauty sleep?" a voice boomed loudly. A very annoyed looking Magnus exited from one of the doors down a long hallway.

He was wearing a long gold robe with purple slippers. His hair was flat on his face and covered one of his eyes.

Magnus saw Jace and Isabelle first. He looked for Alec but his eyes landed on me.

"Well...Clary you my dear just cost me $200. I had a bet that you had died. Damn" He said it dryly but a small smile had grown on his lips.

I smiled and pulled the small container of glitter and the note from my pocket, tossing it in his direction. He caught it with a quick hand. After scanning over the note, his eyes returned to me.

"Well..I have a new bet for you. I bet you can help us find Alec."

APOV ( Alec POV)

I woke up to the sounds of yelling and loud bangs. It took me a minute to remember where I was.

"Follow the girl" An angry voice hissed loudly" All I wanted you to do was follow the little BITCH!"

"Sorry, Master" A new smoother voice answered " She took a Taxi and we couldn't catch up with it"

A loud slam sounded, someone hitting a desk maybe. It was silent for a few minutes before the angry voice sounded again.

"Go stake out the house again. Wait for her to return and..."

"Yes Master?"

I kept my eyes tightly shut. Somehow I knew they were talking about Clary. My hands wriggled around in the rope holding them togeather but it didn't budge.

"Wait for her to return, and then call me. Don't kill her. The Boss wants her alive" the person sounded pained while saying this, as if he really wanted to kill Clary.

"Yes Master. " the other voice answered " And what do you want us to do with this one?"

I could practically hear the smile in their voice as they said:

"I'll take care of him. If I don't get to kill Clary myself, I can at least kill someone she cares about."

My breath caught as the sound of a knife being pulled out echoed through the room. Someting cackled and it took me a second to recongize it as a demon laughing.

Footsteps echoed loudly through the room and before I knew it, someone grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me across the room harshly.

I opened my eyes to see a Grefize demon pulling me towards Beau. They were the height of a tall mundane and had red oily skin with slick black scales covering their arms and legs. Their faces were shaped like a snake, flat nose and dark eyes set deep in their heads.

It dropped me on the floor in front of Beau. He grinned down at me with a sick look in his eyes. He looked at a watch on his wrist and made a "Tsk" sound.

"I gave your friends three hours to find you" he started, sounding almost happy " and it seems they weren't quick enough"

"They're not idiotic enough to fall for your stupid plan" I said, but in my mind I saw saw Jace, Clary and Isabelle breaking down the door with weapons in hand.

Beau bent down and in one quick motion pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. He looked me in the eyes and said " You'll be surprised what some people will do for the people they love"

"You're right about that" A voice growled from behind him. He dropped me quickly and spun around to face a pissed of Clary.

Ellie, Chance and Manny flanked out behind her, their hands on their hips waiting to pull out there seraph blades.

The two demons circled around their boss, waiting for his signal. Beau nodded his head quickly and lunged at he even took two steps Isabelle appeared and kicked him hard,sending him flying across the room. I looked up and saw Jace helping Manny deal with one of the demons.

Isabelle ran up to me and gave a tight hug.

"Are you ok Alec?" she asked pulling a dagger from her belt and sliceing open the ropes. I nodded my head in reponse as stood up rubbing my wrists, the ropes had ripped open the skin. Isabelle stiffened as she stood up. I followed her gaze.

"I thought you didn't care about your old friends amymore" Beau hissed at Clary. He was circling the annoyed Clary, now holding a seraph blade.

"And I thought you actually had a heart somewhere in you, but it seems we were both sadly mistaken"

Beau had the decnecy to look vaguely shocked at her comment but continued circling her. Clary watched him carefully waiting for his next move. An evil grin had begun to spread across Beau's face.

As if in slow motion Beau swung around sending the blade flying for her head before ducking under her flailing arms. He ran over to the demons and yelled something inaudible at them.

Clary ducked under the blade ans spun around in time to see the two demons grab Chance and Jace.

Another note about gretize demons was that they can grow out the talons on their hands about the size of a ruler. They were deadly sharp and laced in poison. One prick and you were dead instantly.

"One move," Beau shouted. "One signal, one anything and your friends here are dead."

Clary froze in spot, Ellie's hand stopped mid-air, green sparks flying and Manny looked uncertain about what to do. Isabelle and I sucked in a breath and watched it play out, keeping our hands firmly on our blades.

I gulped and my eyes flicked from Beau to Clary and back. Beau knew there was no way of winning tonight, but it seems like he had it all planned out.

``You get to make a choice, Jace or Chance? Which family means more to you?"

* * *

**Sorry It's been a while since an update. School break started but there was a bit of Family troubles so I could'nt update till now :D I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Please! Please! Review! I feeel like I'm not getting much of a feedback and If you have stories up you know how it feels to not get reviews when you've worked So hard :D**

**Happy Holidays ****Guys,**

**~Mandy.**


	14. Chapter 14

No one POV

Clary sighed and shook her head.

A lazy grin found its way onto her face before taking her eyes off Chance and Jace. Her green eyes landed on Beau.

"I'm actually kind of depressed." She commented. "I thought you had more planning involved in this master plan of yours."

Beau's controlled expression slid of his face only to be replaced by rage.

Clary turned to Isabelle.

"Hey, Iz. Last time you checked did we have powers? Ones that would let us see into the future or track people?"

Isabelle stood up in on fluent motion before shaking her head. A smile similar to Clary's grew on her lips.

"So how... did we find Beau?"

"That's a very good question Clary. Why don't we ask Magnus?"

For a few seconds everyone froze, until blue sparks flashed around the room.

"Now Ellie!" Clary shouted hitting the floor just as one of the demon's shot a spike soaring through the air. The flashes had blinded them for a second, causing them to resort to reflex.

Jace and Chance followed her example quickly. Ellie's hands flew up quickly and the demons lit up in flames.

Loud screams echoed from the demons that were engulfed in the flames.

Manny and Isabelle followed through with their part: guard Ellie. Using her powers drained her and sometimes caused her to faint.

And somewhere in this mess was Beau.

Clary crawled on the floor until reaching the back of the building where Magnus was... lounging.

He gave her a wave and lowered a glitter clad eyelid before returning his gaze on everyone else.

Clary scanned the room until she saw Beau making a break for it by the emergency exit.

Shit.

"JACE! Behind you!" Clary yelled pointing towards Beau. But even with his speed Jace couldn't grab Beau. He slipped right out of their hands again...

* * *

Everyone, minus Magnus and Alec, trudged their way back to the Institute. Complete silence. Not a sound.

Chance and Manny had Ellie in between them, her eyes were rimmed in black and her lips were white.

Clary paused outside the Institute. It was closer than the apartment and Ellie needed rest.

It looked the same, tall, dark, gloomy.

Isabelle shoved past her and walked up to the door. She pulled her key out before unlocking it and walking in.

A sigh escaped Clary's lips quietly before she followed everyone else in as well.

Chance and Manny got directions from Clary, and brought Ellie to the infirmary. Jace and Isabelle went to the kitchen.

Clary shot a look to Manny's retreating form and then walked towards the kitchen doors.

She pushed them open and walked in.

Isabelle's eyes lifted and landed on her.

"That was a really good plan, Clary," she said quietly. Clary nodded her head and shot her a small smile.

"I like your hair." Isabelle commented when the room went quiet. Clary fingered her short black/red hair and smiled again.

"Thanks."

"I personally liked it curly, not that anyone cares." Jace said, in a dull bored tone.

Clary's shoulders lowered before she spoke.

"Lay it on me."

Isabelle and Jace shot her look before they both did what she said.

"How could you? You just left! You didn't even send a fucking card that said something along the of, 'Oh Don't worry! I'm not dead! Actually I'm perfectly fine and happy!'"

"How the hell could you just leave? You have no idea what we went through! Months and months of searching! And the whole time you were off somewhere having the time of your life!"

Clary cringed as their words hit her. But they were right.

Jace had spoken first and had remained quiet while Isabelle started her rant. He opened his mouth to speak again when Isabelle added one last thing to her speech.

"And that's only what we went through. Have you even gone to see your Mom? Or Luke?"

Clary let out a strangled sound as Isabelle's words processed.

Chance and Manny walked into the room a few seconds after.

"I need to go out for a bit. Take care of Ellie." Clary said softly as she moved to go out the doors, she was already planning how long long the walk would be to Luke's house when she noticed something.

Manny moved in front of the door quickly and Chance grabbed her from behind and threw her on his shoulders.

"You're going to get some sleep, Red."

"Chance! Please, put me down... before I'm forced to harm you!" Clary yelled as she struggled.

In the background she could hear Isabelle laughing and Jace trying to hold in his laughter.

"Not a chance. You need some sleep, and if the only way you're going to sleep is by us locking you in a room and guarding the door, then so be it."

Manny moved aside as Chance walked over to the doors with Clary still on his back.

"MANNY! Help? Please!" Clary called out as they walked down the hallway.

"Not on your life! This is way too funny!"

"Isabelle?"

"Karma's a bitch, Honey." Isabelle answered in between her fits of laughter.

"Jace? I'm begging you!" Clary tried one last time as Manny neared an open bedroom door.

" I personally," he started before laughing, "agree with Isabelle."

Clary screamed as Chance walked into the room and dropped her on the bed. He ran for the door and slammed it shut before she even had a chance to move.

A light scratching singled that he was drawing a rune on the door. She screamed into a pillow.

"I hate you all!"

* * *

**So I hope this was worth the wait :) I Really am sorry , I was planning on updating but personal matters and Exams got in the way, which caused me to question my mental sanity ;)**

**I promise to get a move on with updating, the stuff going on here is finally calming down, so that means more Updates! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews, they inspire me!**

**Sorry again,**

**Mandy**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated ( a bit more than a while...) but anyways; As soon as exams are done and summer starts. I'll be updating ALL the time. I'm sorry that this is an A/N and not an Update.

Cheers;

Mandy


	16. Chapter 16

After twenty minutes of banging on the door and listening to Chance and Manny laugh, I gave up and sunk onto the bed.

Isabelle's words echoed in my head. I should probably go see my mom and Luke. I cringed internally at the thought. I could already picture how it was going to go.

And it was not a pleasant picture, actually most of them ended with me dead. Or my mother dying of shock. Either way, maybe being locked in a room for the night was good.

I bent my head onto the pillow and yawned. I was a lot more tired than I realized.  
I closed my eyes and crashed into a dream world.

_I was walking down a road. I was the only one there for a few seconds before Chance and Jace appeared._

"Who would you have picked Clary?" they asked simultaneously. I backed up as they moved closer to me.

"Who would it be Clary?"

I spun around to see Isabelle and Ellie. The street starting dropping from underneath me. I screamed as it disappeared completely.

I woke up on the floor. I took a deep breath and screamed quietly into the floor.

Who would I have chosen? Save Jace or Chance?

A part of me whispered Jace's name but another part screamed Chance. I shook my head of the dream and walked into the bathroom to find Capri sweats, a tank top, some under wear and flip flops. My straightner and hair dryer were thrown on top of the mess with a note in Ellie's elegant hand writing.

_Figured you might want to clean up and look half decent when you wake up._

_~Ellie _

_P.S- They told me about the plan to lock up after they had me grab clothes for you._

I laughed and stripped off my dirty and ripped clothes into the garbage bin. I turned the dial on the shower and stepped in letting the hot liquid wash over my skin for a bit before using some soap to clean the rest of the grime of my skin.

I grabbed some shampoo and conditioner that smelt like lavender and ran it through may hair. I noted that it was getting long again and the tips were starting to fade to a lighter black.

I briefly considered not dying it again but shrugged off the thought and turned off the shower.

I stepped out and grabbed a fluffy purple towel, securing it around my body before grabbing a smaller towel to dry my hair.

I walked over to the sink and plugged my dryer into the wall. Since my hair was shorted now it only took about twenty minutes to dry.

I was about to plug my flat iron in when I saw how it looked curly. I hadn't worn my hair down normally for a while. I thought about going to see Mom and Luke. They would probably yell at me for the black tips. I shrugged and plugged it into the wall.

"This is new Clary. Kick ass Clary." I said to my reflection as I ran the iron down my hair.

"And this Clary doesn't care about anyone _here_ anymore," I whispered flatting the last piece of hair. I let my towel drop to the ground and threw on my bra and underwear quickly. I pulled the Capri's on and hastily threw my shirt over my head before looking in mirror.

I put on a fake smile and winked at myself.

_Time to face the music._

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to find everyone minus Ellie sitting in the Kitchen. I walked in a grabbed an apple from the basket and sat down beside Manny. No one was talking.

I bit into the apple and waited for someone to say something.

Not a word.

"Well, good to know you're all getting along," I said and took another bite.

Manny glanced at me with a worried look before returning to what looked like a staring contest with Alec.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, setting my apple down on the table and frowning at everyone. Chance was glaring at Jace who returned the look evenly and Isabelle was frowning in their general direction.

I spared a glance at the clock hanging on the wall and swore lightly under my breath. I had to get going it was already 10.

"I'm going out for bit," I started. "Whatever your problems are, fix them before I get back."

They didn't even blink an eye. I shook my head and walked out the door and down the hallway to the elevator before turning around and running back to my room.

I grabbed my jacket off the bed and stuffed a few weapons in my sleeves and waist band.

I kind of wished I had time to go home and grab a pair of jeans or something but I knew I was lucky that Ellie had gone back to get these ones.

I walked back over to the elevator where I found Ellie leaning against the wall.

She glanced up as I neared her. She frowned and snapped her fingers lightly. A pair of jean shorts and black ankle boots appeared in place of my Capri's and flip flops.

"Ellie you picked this out for me! Decided you didn't like it or something?" I said laughing. She didn't laugh along with me.

I frowned and slid down next to her on the wall. "What is up with everyone today? Last night you were all, '_Hey! Let's lock Clary up,' and_ now well . . you hate each other again."

Ellie looked at me as if gauging the reaction to something before speaking.

"Everyone's arguing because they all want to know what's going to happen when all this Beau shit is over."

I frowned and spoke without thinking. "I'm going back home with you guys, obviously."

Ellie smiled and jumped up quickly. I followed as she spun around in a circle.

"What did you think my answer was going to be?"

Ellie looked away from me and muttered something under her breath. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"In English please?" I said pressing the elevator button. I still had to go visit Mom and Luke today.

She repeated it. "I thought you were going to want to . . . stay here."

The doors to the elevator opened. I pulled Ellie in for a hug.

"I'm never staying here with _them_ ever again. Remember that."

When I released Ellie from the hug I saw Isabelle down the hallway. I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat and looked away from her sad face.

"I'll be back in a few hours, make sure no one kills each other while I'm gone." I said pulling back the grate on the elevator and stepping in.

I closed it as Ellie answered. "No promises!"

I pressed the button and waited as the elevator lurched and started going down.

I hadn't even really thought about what was going to happen when all the Beau drama was over. The elevator stopped and I stepped out still lost in my thoughts.

We needed to go back to our apartment that much was for sure. I didn't want anyone fighting and the Lightwoods had no need to help anymore.

I stepped out into the street and walked up the path that led to the main street where I could hail a taxi.

I raised my hand to a passing cab and it stopped. I pulled the door open and gave him Luke's address.

The ride was short as I spent the whole time shuffling through my thoughts. One thing nagged at me. Jace.

He and I were going to talk again; I knew it. He was just waiting for the right moment.

I handed the driver a twenty and stepped out only pausing long enough to take a deep breath and flatten out my top.

I walked to the door and froze with my hand above the doorbell.

I could hear them inside. Moving around, murmurs as they talked.

They didn't need to know I was back. They would be better off thinking I'm dead.

I sighed and knew I was just making excuses. In one quick movement I pressed on the doorbell. The sound echoed through the house twice before I heard footsteps.

I could picture the house in my mind. Right now whoever came to answer the door was just rounded the corridor.

More steps.

They were entering the area where the door was, in a few seconds the lock will click.

_Click._

The handle turned, my heart started thumping harder in my chest. Everything in me was screaming _run! Hide!_

The door swung open.

* * *

_I know it's been a while! But I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm typing as quickly as can but writer's block is hell for me at the moment!_

_Let me know what you think! _

_Cheers,_

_Mandy!_


	17. Chapter 17

Luke stood in the door, his hair looked greyer then I remembered and he had dark circles under his eyes that looked like they were etched into his skin. His eyes were wide as he looked over me, trying to gauge if I was actually standing in his doorway.

"Hi Luke" I said meekly, wishing my hair were longer so I could hide behind it. His dark eyes rested on me for a second longer before he tilted his head back and laughed.

_He laughed. _

I gaped for a few seconds before his large hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled in for a hug. He released me and shook his head as he looked over me.

"That's the first thing your mother said to me the first time I saw her after she fled from Idris" he said, traces of laughter in his voice. I smiled weakly, wondering if he had lost his sanity while I was gone before he turned his head to the side.

"Joce, come down here, I have a surprise for you"

I could practically feel the blood draining from my face and was annoyed to find that Luke was looking more amused by the second. For the second time since I rung the doorbell, I considered booking it across the street and disappearing into the night.

That idea was not going to work out, as I could hear my mother rounding the corner of the house now. I braced myself, blinked a few times and swallowed the lump growing in my throat.

"What is it Luk-"

A pair of green eyes met mine and licked my lips nervously. "Hi Mom"

* * *

_Manny_

Alec placed his coffee cup on the table.

Isabelle tapped her fingernails on the table top, creating an annoying noise that echoed around everyone in the kitchen.

Ellie was frowning at Chance and Jace who seemed to be having a silent _Macho Man_ contest. I frowned watching everyone; it did not seem as if anyone in this room was going to be getting along anytime soon.

I ran a hand through my hair and raised an eyebrow at Ellie who shrugged in return, bring her bright eyes up to Isabelle, who looked rather lost, truth be told.

She looked about ready to cry and scream all at the same time, they had been since she and Ellie had walked in about half an hour earlier.

Ellie had been shooting nervous glances at Isabelle since then as well.

"As much fun as this has been." I said, tapping Chance on the shoulder a little harder then strictly necessary. "We should head back to the apartment."

"Oh, please stay, we want you to, really" Jace said dryly, his amber eyes flicking up to meet mine. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and simply raised an eyebrow.

He raised one back and folded his arms over his chest, tilting back a bit in his chair in the process.

"What about Clary?" Ellie asked, hopping off her chair. Isabelle's eyes levelled on Ellie as she spoke, a very un-pleased look on her face.

"Fire message her, I think we've over stayed our welcome" Chance said standing up, his shoulder tense and one of his hands curled loosely in a fist.

Alec nodded, his blue eyes flicking between the group of angry and stressed teens. "I'll show you to the door"

Jace snorted. "That's good of you, Alec. I was going to offer to show them to a vat of demon poison"

Chance and Ellie both took a step forward; the latter's eyes turning a shade of black as the air in the room grew a bit warmer. I grabbed both of them, "That's enough"

Jace was still leaning back in chair as Ellie flounced out of the room, a word muttered under her breath as she left. Jace suddenly landed on the ground.

He picked himself up quickly and scowled, as Chance and I left laughing quietly. Alec walked out behind me, a small grin playing at his lips.

"He had that coming"

Ellie spun around and winked at him. "Glad you agree" she said as she kept walking backwards towards the elevator.

I sighed. "Sorry, about everything, by the way, Alec"

The other boy nodded, his dark hair falling his eyes as he placed his hands deep in his pockets. "Hazards of the job. And I'm sorry about Jace, he's not usually...that much of an ass, he's been a bit touchy since Clary..."

Chance pressed the call button for the elevator, before turning towards Alec. "As much as we want to say we're sorry about everything, it was her choice to stay with us"

"And it was her choice to not call or talk to any of you, so clearly something happened that she doesn't want or doesn't need to deal with and she feels safer with us, I do not want to know, it's none of our business what happened, but if any of you have anything you want to say her, I would do it soon."

Chance looked Alec directly in the eyes when he spoke next. "Once this Beau shit is done, we're gone. And I highly doubt we'll be returning again"

Alec nodded and glanced behind him before speaking quietly as the elevator rose to stop. "I figured as much, and as to what made her leave..." he exhaled heavily. "That explanation is for another morning when I have more caffeine in my system, basically we were all asses to her and she got fed up"

Chance laughed and pulled the elevator grate open as Ellie and I slipped in. "Good to know" I said, smiling at him. He nodded, nodding in my direction.

Isabelle walked up behind him, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "When you see Clary, ask her to meet me at Taki's tomorrow? For lunch, around noon?" she asked quietly, she looked ridiculously sad.

Ellie nodded. "I'll tell her"

Chance and I waved as we closed the elevator and pressed the down button.

Ellie sighed. "Jace is an ass, how the hell did Clary date him?"

Chance laughed. "I second that thought process"

* * *

_*AN: This was a horrible chapter, I hate it with the passions of hell but it needed to be written ( and btw the conversation between Jace/Clary will be coming soon!* _

_Jeeez! Is that Mandy? _

_The author who just wrote a filler and is now begging on her hands and knees that you don't all kill me or send death threats-( threatening to cut off my fingers or feed my lungs to sharks, is not really inspiring, Kells and Mary). _

_This was un-betaed by my lovely Beta, MaxWaylandGrey(who is fabulously amazing and deserves to be hugged and thanked, she is the one person keeping me sane these days) , but as soon as my Updates become more regular, I will get them betaed, for now though; I just want them posted so I stop fearing for my life. _

_Anyway's, _

_Hope this is somewhat satisfactory, review please? I can even deal with hate at this point! _

_Cheers, _

_Mandy!_

_**P.S- CLOCKWORK PRINCE COMES OUT IN SEVEN FRIGGIN DAYS, GUYS! SEVEN DAYS!**_


End file.
